


forgetful

by orphan_account



Series: 30 weeks of writing prompts [15]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, First Meetings, Love Confessions, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Phil always forgets the keys to the dorm room; luckily dan always has his back (Week 15 of my 30 weeks of prompts challenge: lost keys to the dorm room)
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: 30 weeks of writing prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495385
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	forgetful

To say the least, Dan was excited for the first year of university. He was tired of being bullied at school and he knew that university would give him a fresh start. Hopefully, nobody from his old school would show up because the last thing Dan needed was rumors speculating about his sexuality starting up again.

As Dan walked into the dorm room he was assigned (254), he wasn’t expecting his roommate to be in the room already. But his new roommate was standing in the room, already unpacking his belongings when Dan shuffled into the dorm room, his back pressed against the half-opened door in order to open the door since he was holding several boxes in his arms. Dan’s roommate noticed Dan when Dan set down his boxes next to the untouched bed on what he assumed was now his side of the room. 

“Hey! I’m Phil, your new roommate! What’s your name?” Phil introduced himself cheerfully, sticking out a hand while his teal, blue-green eyes glinted with enthusiasm. His raven black hair was pushed up in a quiff and Dan was almost certain he could see some ginger roots under the blanket of black. Phil’s skin was pale like porcelain and if he wasn’t holding out his hand, Dan would be terrified to touch him out of fear of ruining his smooth skin.

“I’m Dan! Nice to meet you,” Dan shook Phil’s hand, grinning as Phil’s smile widened at Dan’s response. Anxiously, Dan threaded his fingers through his curls as he surveyed the room, trying to get a feel for what living here for the next year would feel like.

“I’ll try to be a good roommate. But, just warning you, I’m quite forgetful so I may forget the keys in the dorm a couple of times. Other than that, I won’t cause any problems!” Phil chirped before continuing to unpack his belongings on his side of the room. He put his earbuds in his ears and hummed quietly to himself as he took out his CD’s from a cardboard box, unaware that Dan was admiringly staring at him from afar. Dan had no doubt that Phil would be an exceptional roommate; he just wasn’t sure if his feelings would complicate everything.

~

University was way harder than Dan expected. When he decided to major in law, he had no idea how demanding studying law would be. Luckily, he had an extremely supportive roommate. Phil would always make sure Dan was sleeping at a reasonable time and that Dan was taking time off studying to recharge. And even though Phil was an ideal roommate, he had one fault that he mentioned earlier: being forgetful.

Within the first week of classes, Phil had already gotten locked out of the dorm room countless times and he had to wait by the door for Dan to come back and open the door with his keys. Phil swore that he tried to remember to bring his keys with him when he left but sometimes he was in a rush or he misplaced his keys after getting distracted and left without them. Either way, Phil always ended up waiting by the door for Dan.

One particular night that Dan remembered clearly was the night of Dan’s first-ever uni party. He was invited by his friend to attend a party at his dorm and it was just like any party at a university one would expect: lots of drinking and loud music. Dan was more than just a little drunk when he headed back to his dorm room at 3 in the morning. The halls of the dormitory were silent and when Dan arrived at the front of his dorm room, he saw that Phil was sitting outside the door in his pajamas.

As Phil stood up, he sheepishly admitted, “I went to the bathroom and forgot to bring the keys with me.”

“How long have you been waiting for me?” Dan asked as he knitted his eyebrows together, concentrating on opening the dorm room with his keys. Once he opened the door, he entered the dorm, Phil trailing behind him and closing the door quietly.

“A couple hours maybe? I took a little nap but woke up a couple minutes before you came,” Phil flopped onto his bed, clearly exhausted. Dan took off his shoes and he was too tired to get changed so he decided to go directly to bed as well. 

“Next time, try not to lock yourself out. Night,” Dan mumbled as he reached over to his nightlight and turned it off, plunging the room into darkness. He fell asleep quickly and in his dreams, Phil was waiting for him, but he had a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Maybe Dan’s subconscious was trying to tell him something. Or his brain was just mashing up random desires in his brain to mess around with him.

~

Over time, Dan realized that he was developing feelings for his roommate. Somewhere along the line, Dan started loving Phil’s melodic laugh and bright smile. Somewhere along the line, he fell in love with Phil’s creative imagination and his endless kindness. But of course, Dan didn’t say anything in fear of ruining his friendship.

One day, Dan got out of class late and he expected Phil to be waiting outside the door, per usual, for Dan to open the door for him. And, as expected, Phil was standing outside the door. He seemed to be calling somebody and didn’t notice Dan, who had slowed down his pace to hear more of Phil’s conversation.

“So what if I like him a ton? He’s my roommate and no, don’t make that joke,” Phil broke into giggles, his tongue poking out between his lips. “Maybe I’ll ask him out if you ask Marissa out. But for now, Dan’s just going to have to remain my best friend since he has no idea that I have a crush on-“

Dan cleared his throat as Phil’s back was turned towards him and Phil paused mid-sentence. He quickly ended the call as Dan inserted the key into the lock and opened the door. 

“How much of that conversation did you hear?”

“Probably too much,” Dan admitted, waiting for Phil to step into the dorm room first. Instead, Phil seemed to be too nervous about the fact that Dan had just heard him talking about how much he liked Dan and Dan took a deep breath, deciding to shoot his shot. “Listen, I know you said that I should remain your best friend but I like you a lot too and… I would actually really like it if we started, you know, dating.”

Phil leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Dan’s lips, clearly expressing that he was interested and Dan was surprised at how brief that kiss was. Phil seemed really flustered so Dan decided to make Phil blush even more by pulling Phil into a deeper kiss. Dan had no idea that kissing Phil would provide a giant adrenaline rush but he had to stop himself from continuing the kiss for longer.

“If you want another kiss, you have to remember to bring your keys with you every day from now on,” Dan joked and Phil eagerly nodded, cupping his hands on Dan’s cheeks and pulling him into another sweet kiss. 

From that day on, Phil never forgot the keys to the dorm room again.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr[@luckysam78](https://luckysam78.tumblr.com/)! my bfu sideblog is [@tinsley-goldsworth](https://tinsley-goldsworth.tumblr.com/)! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
